


Acceptable

by ejejie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, I fixed the first part because it was wack, I think about the fact that Cody looks like Temuera Morrison a Lot, I think about the fact that Obi-Wan looks like Ewan McGregor a Lot, I totally planned that, M/M, Misuse of the Force, Obi-Wan has to shave because Anakin thinks himself a prankster, Oh yall thought it was a one shot? SIKE, Original Species, fellas is it gay to stare longingly at your commanding officer's jawline, though they're not really in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejejie/pseuds/ejejie
Summary: Cody has always known, theoretically, that General Kenobi has a face underneath that beard. He has always known, through observation of those that interact with him, that the General is often considered attractive.He just didn't expect his general to show up looking like... that.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 41
Kudos: 1064





	1. Acceptable

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I edited this. I'm still figuring this out. The power of beta-reading, yall.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

Cody has always known, theoretically, that General Kenobi has a face underneath that beard. He has always known, through observation of those that interact with him, that the General is often considered attractive. 

He just didn't expect his general to show up looking like... that.

As a rule, Cody tends to judge others based on their competency and fighting capability. He does not tend to indulge in aesthetics. That’s not to say he won’t admire beauty when he sees it, no. Cody's life has just... not had all that much time for physical attraction. Besides, relatively, neither he nor his brothers have really seen the variety of sentients across the galaxy. They have little criteria upon which to pass judgment. In other words, they’re learning what they find attractive as they see it.

As they sit in the mess, poring over paperwork concerning the last battle, Cody can’t stop staring at Kenobi’s jawline. Normally it’s softened somewhat by the now-departed hair (may it rest in pieces, wherever it’s gone), but now his general’s features are on full display. Kenobi’s jaw muscles flex minutely as he suppresses quiet anger and sorrow with gritted teeth. His lips arch slightly upwards and his nose wrinkles as he smells something particularly unsavory (aka the typical Republic rations). The corners of his mouth twitch upwards in a suppressed smile as nearby troopers get into a friendly squabbling match. Cody can’t help but be fascinated by the sheer intensity and variety of the emotional expression. Judging by the growing murmur (and numerous attempts to secretly glance at the two of them), the rest of the men are too.

Cody fidgets in his seat. He tries to focus on the datapad in front of him, he really does. Only to find his eyes drifting back up- no. It’s time to work. He rolls his shoulders and sets his spine firmly. No time for distractions. Like your general’s unexpectedly bare, strong jawline. Or how pink his lips are. Or how he has just the slightest, faintest shadow of scruff now, but it only makes him more strangely magnetic to the eyes, and did he always look like this or-

“-ody?” Blast. He’d been distracted again. He hears a few faint snickers and pinpoints their exact location, silencing them with a glance. Being a marshal commander had its perks.

“Yes, sir?” Kenobi’s eyes are gentle, his mouth just slightly upturned at the corners, eyebrow lazily arched. Great. His general thinks something is funny. Kenobi’s head tilts, and he smoothens his features back to unreadable neutrality.

“Is there something on your mind? I sense something is… distracting you, if you don’t mind me saying so”, he replies. His brows furrow and draw together, those lips turned down at the corners in a concerned frown and _why is Cody so focused on his lips? Stars man, pull it together_.

“Nothing serious sir, just…nothing. I better get back to work. Not that I don’t appreciate the concern. But. Everything is good. Right now.” Wincing internally he trails off awkwardly and pointedly looks anywhere but Kenobi’s face. _What was that?_ He steals a furtive glance back at the general and can’t help but feel like a chastised youngling. The feeling isn’t helped by the clear amusement _all over Kenobi’s face_.

“Ah, well, good to hear it.” Kenobi’s head tilts again, not unlike a curious loth-cat. Cody privately thinks the comparison is a good one. After all, the man essentially does the Jedi equivalent of yowling and hissing whenever he's bullied into going to medical. Cody would’ve made him do a checkup after his latest mission, but the Jedi had managed to escape to the mess to work, and Cody had not particularly wanted to forcibly drag an irked Jedi away from his food—in public. In private? Sure. But he had a reputation of unflappability to uphold when among his brothers.

Kenobi quirks his lips again, eyes narrowing slightly from pleased mirth, shifting in his seat, darting a glance over to the men, looking back, shifting again. It’s mesmerizing to watch.

Kenobi shifts a third time, and it’s unlike him to fidget so much. Something is up. In a split second Cody can think of at least seventeen different scenarios that could arise in a moment’s notice. His general can too, and it’s not like him to be (openly) worried about upcoming battle. It’s Cody’s turn to tilt his head now and _look_ , and he sees something he has not been privy to before; light pink dusts the General’s cheekbones and the tips of his ears. Huh. His general is blushing. Cody was unaware he could do that.

“General, sir, if I may ask, is there something on _your_ mind? You seem… distracted, too.” Kenobi quirks an eyebrow and his features smoothen again, but the light pink remains. He pauses for a moment.

“I confess I am… somewhat unused to my current appearance,” he begins, shifting again. “I’ve had a beard for so long it’s a strange feeling to be so... open, in public.” Kenobi’s mouth twists oddly. The words out of any other person would be perfectly eloquent; Cody knows that the General just did his equivalent of Cody’s earlier verbal stumbling. He can’t help but feel his own mouth begin to twitch. Kenobi narrows his eyes, this time in suspicion. The effect is offset by his blush deepening at the admission.

“To be honest sir, I was wondering- I mean, the men were- why _is_ your beard gone?” _And why don’t you shave it more,_ he let go unspoken. “It looks fine- I mean adequate, sir- acceptable. Your face does. Looks acceptable.” Cody would like to be promptly spaced. “To the men, of course. Acceptable, for our general.” Kenobi’s amusement is back even as his blush somehow deepens. Cody feels his own face heating up. Why didn’t he wear his bucket to the mess? He really ought to wear it everywhere, considering the trouble the General gets into—when the General isn’t being a menace himself.

“Good to know, commander,” he replies, and he clearly thinks this is hilarious. “I’m most pleased to hear that my appearance is acceptable and adequate. I would hate for it to be otherwise.” Kenobi leans back even as he thoughtfully taps his chin with a finger. “I must say, you and your brothers are… acceptable, as well, in case you were wondering. Mandalorians, and Jango Fett in particular, were renowned throughout the galaxy for their warrior spirit and… adequateness.” He’s not trying to hide his playful smirk anymore, teeth slightly bared in the manner of a particularly mischievious loth-cat, _which describes him perfectly, Cody is a genius, although he and the vod’e already know that_ , and Cody finds himself in a position he has never been in before. He yearns for Grievous, Ventress, _anyone_ to interrupt this conversation. Sadly, no Separatists with a particular grudge against his general come barreling in unannounced.

‘You haven’t answered the question”, he replies. The only way to recover from his general’s sneakiness is to bluntly fire back at him. Kenobi sighs, and oh great, it’s a Skywalker-being-Skywalker sigh. Perhaps he _should_ drag his general to the medbay after all, public situation be damned. He absently wonders if there is some version of catnip for Jedi he could use to lure the overgrown tooka in front of him there. Maybe he could lay a trail of some interesting fungi, or some of those Geonosian mind control worms (dead ones, of course), for his general to poke his nose after? Curiosity killed the loth-cat, after all, but being in the medbay to check for injuries to its vitals brought it back, or something. Cody’s preferred method of communication is not idioms.

Kenobi gives a subtle roll of the eyes. “During the latest mission I was just on, my _dear_ former padawan decided it would be amusing to practice blatant misuse of the Force. He flung some of the sap from the native Maiasi trees at me." Cody very carefully does not laugh. “Some of it managed to get on my face. I believe he thought it would dye my hair to mimic the iridescent pink color of the sap. He only succeeded in getting it stuck in my beard. I had to shave it all off.” He mournfully stares into the distance in remembrance. “That beard was an effort, you know. Now I’ll have to start all over from scratch.” He slyly looks back at Cody. “Assuming that would be _acceptable_?” Cody suppresses the urge to call the top military strategist of the GAR a little bantha shit to his face.

“Yes, sir.” Cody can’t stop the corners of his mouth from twitching again. “Your face is adequate as is- for the 212th. On the other hand,” Cody feels _himself_ fully smirking now, “I’m not sure how I like the idea of the other battalions thinking we’re led by a _shiny_.” Kenobi’s eyes widen and his blush returns; Cody must’ve struck a nerve with that one. Did he cross a line? No, Kenobi already crossed it and moved the goalposts. Cody’s just dutifully following him like a good soldier. Responding to the ebb and flow of battle, and all that. The general looks somewhere between impressed and mortified, like that time when General Skywalker went sailing past them clinging to his astromech. Right in the middle of Kenobi deliberating with the Council. Cody will never forget how loudly both Skywalker and his droid were screaming. Kenobi starts to splutter.

As if summoned, Skywalker pops up, and great, any remaining inkling of hope he had of getting the mountain of paperwork done here vanishes. It’s a blessing when Cody and Rex are each on their own with their respective generals. Kenobi and Skywalker together means several headaches are on the way. They seem to love to tag along with each other on missions that do not require both, for no apparent reason. And when the Jedi are together, the amount of paperwork that will need to be done after missions increases exponentially. The productivity on actually _doing_ the paperwork drops to below zero.

Skywalker’s not bothering to hide his grin as he stares at his former master. Said master immediately straightens, becoming an unreadable wall once again. Skywalker is just standing there, dopily grinning. Kenobi is just sitting there, perfectly stoic. Skywalker doesn’t move. Kenobi doesn’t move. The men in the mess don’t move. Wait—is it just Cody, or are there three times as many men in the mess as there were before? Cody looks down at his paperwork. He prays to the Force that he doesn’t laugh now. His general will never get over the betrayal. Skywalker takes in a breath to speak.

“Anything we may do for you, Anakin?” Kenobi cuts in quickly. Skywalker rocks back on his heels and sucks on his teeth. Kenobi stares at him, daring him. Skywalker is vibrating. His eyes trail over elsewhere in the mess. Cody follows his gaze, to see Commander Tano with her back turned. She's talking to Rex not too far away. All too quickly, he understands what Skywalker's expecting. Judging by the resigned grimace from Kenobi, he’s caught on too. Skywalker opens his mouth again, as if to call Tano over, then snaps it shut.

The next few moments pass as if in slow motion. It's comparable to one of those melodramatic holodramas Waxer loves so much and Boil pretends not to. Cody makes eye contact with Rex over Tano’s shoulder. Rex, for one, is weirded out, because Cody is clearly trying not to smile. His vod _never smiles_ , unless Wolffe tripped and fell, and Wolffe is nowhere to be found. Tano catches on to Rex’s confused gaze, battle-hardened instincts of reading nonverbal signals taking over. She traces it back to Cody, eyes widening at seeing him hiding his mirth so poorly—for him at least, anyone who didn’t know Cody would think him somber as a Kaminoan at a funeral. She then sees Skywalker and, brightening, hurries over. Kenobi and Skywalker are still engaged in staring at each other with the intensity of a thousand suns. Tano prepares to say something to her master, but she notes his intensity and follows _his_ gaze now. Her eyes widen. Her lekku twitch. Her mouth gapes open, then snaps shut, then gapes open, then snaps shut. Like master, like padawan. Kenobi and Skywalker are oblivious, waging a full military campaign with their eyes. Cody wouldn’t be surprised if they were doing some weird Force communication thing. He doesn’t understand it, nor does he want to ever understand what it’s like having a telepathic link that leads directly into whatever shitstorms the two cause. He almost pities Commander Tano.

“YOUR FACE!” Said commander states loudly, then immediately winces, somewhere between apologetic and wonderment. “You look- what I mean is- why is your _face_ like that!?” The commander winces again at tripping up over her words. Cody can relate. Kenobi’s eyes finally break away to stare into hers, one eyebrow slowly and meaningfully raising. At once Skywalker breaks out into full-bellied laughter, almost losing his balance. Commander Tano looks like she wants to space herself. She’s really bringing the relatability today. “I MEAN- I mean, your beard. You look different without it, master, it threw me for a bit.” She nods to herself, as if satisfied with her statement, sneaking a quick glance over at her other master. Damn. Nice recovery- it certainly took Cody a lot longer to do so. Skywalker, meanwhile, is in stitches. Kenobi gives the Commander a small smile, and Tano seems to settle, curiously peering at him. Back to giving Cody relatable content. Wisely, she chooses to ignore Skywalker. Rex, who has been watching the whole exchange, is just more confused.

Kenobi tilts his head again. “Indeed, I suppose I do. Though you make it seem as if my face has transformed into that of a nexus with the way you’re all staring,” he projects slightly. Stars, he _can’t_ compare himself to a feral cat again or Cody’s going to lose it. Snickers break out around them again, and how did Cody forget that they’re in public? Cody snaps a glare across the room, and a mass of brothers all quickly turn away pretending not to be observing.

“Oh man, I couldn’t believe I actually got you with that stuff, but this? A million times better.” Skywalker is shaking with laughter. Commander Tano glances over at him again in annoyance. Kenobi just sighs and turns back to Tano, from disdainfully watching his former apprentice lose his shit. This only makes Skywalker lose it even more. He finally falls down. Cody thinks he sees a couple troopers recording, Fives among them. Scratch that- Fives probably had the idea in the first place. Cody absently wonders how many holos have been taken of Kenobi’s face. Probably quite a few, likely enough to have a contest. Too bad that none of them will be able to match Cody’s view. He’ll have to use a trooper as a proxy to submit one, of course. He can’t have his reputation damaged by engaging in shenanigans.

“I hope that Anakin has taught you about what constitutes a proper use of the Force, young one.” Commander Tano’s lips twitch.

“Of course, master. I already learned those lessons from the Temple, no need to fear.”

“Well that certainly is reassuring. Let’s just say your master decided my appearance could use an update, but it didn’t come out the way he planned. I’m afraid it’s why I look different than before.” Tano seems to expect more, but Kenobi only pleasantly blinks at her before turning back to Skywalker. Cody wonders when Tano will finally learn how to drag information out of the evasive little shit.

Skyalker finally sits up, wiping a tear from his eye. Snorting, he stands, attempting to maintain some composure. Kenobi eyes him narrowly. They stare at each other again, and really, this is getting ridiculous. Kenobi opens his mouth as if to speak, but it’s Skywalker’s turn to cut him off.

“Yes master, you do look different. You look like a CHILD-“ At the last word Skywalker wheezes and can’t continue. Kenobi’s shoulders bunch up slightly, akin to a loth-cat raising its hackles. Skywalker seems to have touched the same nerve Cody did earlier. Rex is looking to Cody in exasperation, clearly not wanting to have to deal with an overly gleeful Skywalker (and all the carnage that ensues). Cody should get a handle on the situation before it devolves further.

“Need I remind you that I have holos of you as an _actual_ child? It would be a shame if they were to turn up anywhere.” Kenobi’s eyes are narrowed, shoulders in a defensive hunch. Skywalker gives an affronted gasp.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.”

Stars, Kenobi must _really_ be irritated to make threats (hilarious as they may be). Cody needs to make his move.

“The General and I actually need to get some of this work done, we were just heading out of the mess… right, sir?” Take the opening, General.

“Ah… yes. Thank you for reminding me, Cody”. The two of them gather their things and slip out of their seats in unison. Skywalker rolls his eyes and looks prepared to say something, but stops when he makes eye contact with his padawan, who perked up at the mention of Skywalker as a youngling. The general assesses his options and appears to come to the conclusion to let his master retreat. After all, he has his own questioning to evade.

* * *

The two of them meander down the hall, greeting brothers as they go. Kenobi settles down as they fall into a rhythm. It’s… nice. The vod’e still are blatantly staring at the general’s beardless face—Cody has counted nineteen double-takes so far—but Kenobi seems to be getting used to it. In the midst of his musings, Cody notes that they’ve stopped in front of a door. The General is looking at him expectantly, one of those (Cody suspects they’re sculpted in some way, but he dares not ask lest he be mercilessly teased by Kenobi for weeks) brows raised, the lips curving up with suppressed mirth at the corners. Ah. He must've been asked a question. They’ve arrived at Kenobi’s quarters.

“Huh,” he replies eloquently.

Kenobi’s other eyebrow joins the first, but just as quickly is smoothed down again. Cody can’t figure out what’s up with himself today—he hasn’t been so absentminded since ever in his life.

“I said, would you like to work in here?” With Kenobi? In his personal space? “I mean… on the paperwork. If you’d like. There’s certainly no pressure, commander.” He tilts his head _again_. Cody’s brain short circuits at the intensity of the general’s gaze, combined with the nature of his offer. Dumbly, he nods.

“Yes of course sir. Any time. That you would like to work together.” Cody wishes a Zillo beast would erupt from the floor and swallow him whole.

“Well,” Kenobi coughs, “I am… pleased to hear that commander. We’ll be able accomplish more in here.” The general pauses, eyes flicking down and to the side. The blush returns. Cody finds he kind of likes how the beard doesn’t hide Kenobi’s expressions anymore. To most people he’s still as placid as ever, but... not to Cody. It’s through the minute twitches of his brow, slight crinkles around the eyes, hooded eyelids, wrinkles of his nose, subtle fidgets, well-hidden tremors, that Cody has had to read his emotional state while serving beside him. The Jedi is stoic and difficult to read for _Jedi_. It takes a focus, concentration and a certain devotion to read the signals that he _does_ give.

Luckily, Cody has always had a dedication to detail, and a resolve to be thorough in everything he does. He knows his general is the same. Kenobi can look past his stoic demeanor and directly into his true emotions. It’s both discomforting and reassuring, to have the person guarding your back so naturally intimate with your emotional state. Kenobi knows when Cody himself is tipping towards the deep end, offering a calm companionship when it all gets too much. He senses the distress of his troops as well. He knows when to intervene, and when to let the vod’e be alone with each other in their sorrow.He gravitates towards fallen soldiers on the field to protect them in a defenseless state. He moves with a quiet respect and grace and gravitas that can stabilize and reassure and inspire. Cody is his own man, but his brothers are his brothers, and he knows Kenobi knows that he cares deeply about them all. The Jedi is not prone to wanton displays of affection. No, he expresses his care and love for others in his steadying, compassionate actions. It’s in the way that he treats his men with the dignity the galaxy at large too often denies them. It’s in the fond exasperation with Skywalker’s antics, bantering and bickering only to be right by his friend’s side. It’s in the patience and care he takes in instructing Commander Tano, the pure skill in it and his dedication to it all. It’s in the weirdly strong connection to random animals that approach, which Cody has derived endless amusement from. It’s in the ability to deal with and win over standoffish politicians for the greater good, by pouring his effort into understanding what makes them tick, despite any reservations he feels toward them. Cody himself is a man of few words who prefers action and accomplishment as a means of expressing himself; he’s never minded the General’s reserved but kind demeanor.

But, really… the expressiveness is something that he doesn’t mind, either. He can much more easily read the fleeting emotions that flit across Kenobi’s face before he smothers them. Cody might be understanding why the man grew a beard—he’s much more of an open book without it.

“Thank you, Cody, for the assistance back there. I shudder to think what else Anakin would’ve thought to say. Would you like to come in?” Kenobi offers him a genuine smile, and _stars_. Cody’s brain short-circuits for the umpteenth time. Perhaps he should have Skywalker take a look at it later.

“Of course, sir” he answers, feeling himself offer a genuine smile in return, one that Rex would tease him relentlessly for if he saw it. If there are any observers, it might uproot some of the deep fear and respect he’s meticulously ingrained in the 212th. Somehow, he can’t find it in himself to care.


	2. Adequate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this fic part 2: electric boogaloo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I thought this was only one part, but it's two now. Also I fixed up part one. Yay
> 
> Enjoy!

Cody regrets ever agreeing to the mission he is about to partake in. Not for its dangers, no, Cody has faced much worse. Not for any skill or cunning on his foes’ part, no, there was a reason Lykaeans were known for their brawn and not their brains. Not because he thinks it will end in failure, or he or any others of his battalion will be in significant danger. No, this mission should be in-and-out, the type he’s always preferred and the type his general pretends he doesn’t.

Cody regrets taking this mission because his whole kriffing face itches. How does Kenobi run around with one of these things _all the time_?

Cody doesn’t think he’ll ever fully comprehend the sheer ludicrousness of having High General Mace Windu tell him he needs to use industrial-grade medical technology (not available to 99 percent of the Galactic population) to, and he’s paraphrasing here, “grow a beard for disguise purposes on a top-secret mission”. Right after issuing an executive command to High General Obi-Wan Kenobi prohibiting him from growing his own. Cody has filed that particular meeting away in the “now we don’t have time to unpack All That” corner of his mind, between the time he watched General Skywalker shove live bugs he dug out of the dirt into his mouth, and that time he walked in on a _very_ sleep-deprived Waxer crying about how his and Boil’s (identical) paint didn’t match.

He’s never seen the wise and solemn Jedi Council so close to laughing their asses off. Thankfully they kept it together long enough to grant he and his general at least _some_ dignity. Besides General Yoda, who was openly cackling. He swears even _Windu_ cracked a smile.

Rationally, he gets the reasoning. Lykaeus was a Republic planet, but there was good intel they were manufacturing weapons for the Separatists on the side. All he and Kenobi had to do was get in, locate any manufacturing plants, and figure out who in the Lykaean government was authorizing the deals. Simple. The Lykaeans would be familiar with the faces of General Kenobi and the clones from holos, but their communication was mainly scent-based. They weren’t very good at recognizing faces altered in any way from what they’d last seen. As they’d never smelled either Cody or Kenobi before, growing a beard (or shaving it) would be more than enough to disguise them both.

Still, there were lots of Jedi and clone commanders. Part of him can’t help but wonder if they were assigned this mission just because the Council thought it would be funny. Reporting in to the Council with Kenobi for the first time after he’d shaved had been… an experience. Cody wouldn’t be surprised if Windu had just wanted to make his general squirm with this mission, as payback for all the excess paperwork he and Skywalker produced by just existing.

Well, at least it wouldn’t put any of his brothers in danger. The 212th got to stay on the ship while he and Kenobi threw themselves into the fray. And the beard doesn’t actually _look_ bad. It’s dark and full (and a bit untamed, Cody’s unused to having it grow past close-shaved whiskers) and it definitely looks different. Not in a way he dislikes, just… different. He hasn’t really been ever to indulge in anything like it. The Kaminoans were strict about the appearances of the vod’e. They weren’t allowed to grow facial hair beyond a certain length, and that was only after Fett (and later General Ti) had convinced the longnecks to allow them any sort of self-expression at all.

He vaguely remembers the time when the template grew out his beard, way back in Cody’s early training days. He remembers thinking it made Fett look like even more of a warrior than he already did. It gave him a gravity and natural authority that few Cody has met since have possessed. If Cody’s own face emulates that (and how could it not, it’s literally the exact same face), well, he can’t complain.

Actually, he can, because he wants to scratch the lower half of his face off. No wonder Fett shaved his beard not long after growing it. Maybe it’s the forced quickness of growing it that causes it to itch. _That doesn’t make sense, the rest of you grew too fast just fine_ \- he pushes the thought down. How in the galaxy can Kenobi tolerate this, _all the time_?

Said general was currently standing next to him in the hangar, intently examining a datapad. Faithfully obeying the Council with only mild complaining, he had indeed shaved off the beard. Or what there was of it. It that had only just started to recover from Skywalker’s little stunt a week or so ago, when the general had flung iridescent pink tree sap right at General Kenobi’s face. Cody does feel a little bad for Kenobi, because he completely understands wanting something to hide your face under. It’s what his bucket’s for, after all. On the other hand, said face is nice to look at.

“Well, it appears everything’s in order, Commander. We’re set to land in the Lykaean capital in one standard hour,” Kenobi says, looking up. He’s clearly antsy to get going. Cody shifts his weight, fingers tightening on his bucket held at his hip. He can relate.

Skywalker, who really doesn’t have any reason to be there besides bugging his former master, grunts. “I still don’t get why you guys have to pose as Separatists, master. Why can’t we just go as Jedi? And as Commander, of course.”

Kenobi sighs. “Anakin, we’ve been over this. The Lykaeans need to be free of suspicion, or they’ll just close down and hide the manufacturing plants until we leave. We’ll never be able to negotiate as Jedi.” That the Negotiator himself thinks they can’t _negotiate_ speaks volumes. “They’ve been more sympathetic to the Separatist cause than other Republic worlds. We’ll have to locate the plants and who’s authorizing them without it seeming like there’s any Republic interference.” Kenobi’s addressing Skywalker, but he’s looking at… Cody?

“I should be going with you”, Skywalker mumbles. Cody’s privately thankful he doesn’t have to deal with both on this mission.

Kenobi sighs again. “I assure you, Anakin, Cody and I will be just fine. I’m in capable hands.” Again, he’s staring at Cody with an odd look. Does Cody have something on his face? Besides the beard. Stars, he needs to scratch it _so bad_. “We need you up in orbit as backup in case anything goes wrong.” _Like it always does_ goes unspoken.

“Fine. But I still don’t think acting like Seppies is a good idea.” Kenobi’s eyes briefly break away from Cody to give Skywalker a look as dry as Tatooine.

“Duly noted.”

Skywalker rolling his eyes (and no doubt brooding internally), Kenobi turns back to Cody. He stares again. Seriously, did Cody do something? He feels his face starting to heat up, and for a moment is grateful that the beard hides his-

Oh.

“Is there anything else we need to prepare, Cody? I don’t think we’ve missed anything.”

“Negative. The ship’s ready. We’ll be able to depart right on schedule.” Kenobi hums, pleased. “Although… I must ask, sir.” The general pauses and raises an eyebrow in suspicion. “Do you think my beard is…”, Cody should probably stop himself, “…adequate?”

Kenobi’s eyes widen minutely, but then crinkle in amusement, and is that a hint of a blush? “…Yes, Commander. One could almost say acceptable.” Cody can feel himself smiling awkwardly in return. He can also feel Skywalker’s eyes looking back and forth between them, confused. Cody very carefully falls back into his typical neutrality.

“Wait a- Wait a minute. Did you guys just-“ Skywalker squints. Cody can almost see the gears turning in his head. Kenobi can telepathically feel them, judging by his long-suffering expression. “Was that- was that some sort of joke? Did you guys just do an inside joke?” Kenobi sighs. He’s been doing that a lot today. Skywalker tends to have that effect. “I didn’t know you guys could do that! What is it? Tell me master. Tell me. Tell me tell me tell me tell me-“ If Skywalker’s purposefully trying to get on both their nerves, he’s doing a fine job of it.

Making eye contact, Cody and his general come to a silent agreement. Fine-tuned synchronicity borne from countless hours of battle at each other’s side takes effect. In unison, they slowly swivel their heads to look at Skywalker.

“Why, Anakin,” Kenobi drawls, brows furrowing into feigned concern. “I haven’t the faintest idea what you mean.”

Skywalker just gapes. “You DID just do a joke!”

“Anakin, are you quite alright? We’re simply reviewing our mission preparations.”

“You and Cody just did a joke!” Cody is right here, you know.

“Cody is right there, you know. You don’t have to talk about him in third person.”

“Hey Rex! Cody and Obi-Wan just did a joke!” Rex, across the hangar, just glances over wearily. His vod looks like he could use a stim, or seven.

“It’s _shared_ a joke, and no, you’re seeing things in places they aren’t, my friend.”

“Methinks the Jedi doth protest too much.”

“You’re also a Jedi, Anakin. That statement doesn’t make sense.”

Cody suppresses a sigh. Listening to Kenobi argue with Skywalker about semantics was not on his daily to-do list.

“You know what I meant. Besides, you’re deflecting. Which means I’m totally right and you know it. Admit it.” Cody forgets sometimes that Skywalker has had to deal with Kenobi’s particular brand of evasive bantha shit for even longer than he has. Being able to sift through it is a skill only gained through being stuck to the man’s side 24/7. He and Skywalker should form a club.

“I am not.” Kenobi’s already entered his flat out denial phase? Point, Skywalker. Cody’s impressed.

“To be honest I wasn’t sure either of you understood the concept of humor,” Skywalker says, getting a little cocky. He can read Kenobi as well as Cody, if not better in some ways. ”It’s reassuring to know you remember what a joke is.”

“Anakin, I joke with you all the time. It’s nothing novel.”

“Yeah, but- ha! So you admit it WAS a joke!”

“I did no such thing.”

“Yeah you did.”

“You jump to conclusions, padawan mine. I only said I joke with you, not that the Commander and I do anything of the sort.”

“But it _was_ a joke, right?”

Cody, resisting the burning urge to roll his eyes at the generals’ bickering, pipes up. “General Skywalker, these are serious matters. I was simply asking if my cover is sufficient for the mission, sir.” There. Give his general something to work with. Skywalker still looks skeptical.

“Yes,” Kenobi adds placidly, “we would hardly want to compromise our mission because one of us has an _inadequate_ cover.” Cody suppresses a snort. Little shit.

Skywalker narrows his eyes.

“…Fine. Be like that. But I’m on to you.” Thankfully, he sniffs and finally turns to go bother Rex instead.

He and Kenobi stand in comfortable silence for a moment, watching Skywalker leave. Kenobi turns to look at him sideways. Cody’s face starts to itch again as he looks right back, and in that moment he’s suddenly struck with the urge to bust out laughing at the weirdness of the situation. Either that or to scratch at his beard. The damn thing is distracting.

“I appreciate the support, Commander”, he says seriously, eyes betraying his humor. “I wouldn’t want Anakin thinking you and I are anything but professional.” Cody twitches at the unintended (intended?) double entendre. Kenobi just blinks innocently. This time, Cody doesn’t bother resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

“Of course, sir. Just doing my duty.”

“Yes, of course.” Kenobi’s legitimately smiling at him again, and as ever it makes Cody’s brain grind to a halt. Is it just him, or are Kenobi’s eyes languidly drifting down his face…? No, the Jedi is just lost in thought. Or is he? He scrutinizes the General. Might as well take advantage of the expressiveness while he still can. And get another good look at those features before they’re obscured again. Distantly, Cody thinks, they might be looking at each other a little too long-

“YOU JUST DID IT AGAIN!” A shout comes from across the hangar.

Startled, Kenobi blinks, as if he’s ever surprised by Skywalker’s antics anymore. He closes his eyes in exasperation, pinching the bridge of his nose. Thanks a lot, General Skywalker. The moment's gone.

* * *

Well that sucked.

 _How,_ Cody ponders, _did they even manage to get themselves into that situation?_ The mission was a success, he and Kenobi were too good at their jobs for it not to be, but. Seriously.

The Lykaeans had been welcoming- a little too welcoming. He and Kenobi were supposed to be posing as unexpected Separatist ambassadors. They arrived to the capital, Lykae, intending to speak with the Director of Commerce there. However, it turned out that two Separatist representatives actually _had_ been expected. Cody and Kenobi had whole identities created for the mission. Kenobi promptly threw those out the proverbial window as soon as the Lykaeans had addressed them with names that _were not what they had planned, General what. Are. You. Doing_. They pretended they were the Separatists, and the Lykaeans had literally handed them all the information they could want and more. They relayed it to the Council. It was the easiest mission of the whole war.

The Lykaeans had then decided to drag them to the Lykaeteon before they could leave. Which was a massive three-day festival of revelry that just so happened to be going on when they arrived, because of course it was. If they didn’t go, Kenobi explained, their hosts would be highly offended. They’d probably try to eat both Jedi and Commander alive. Lovely.

Of course, midway through the festival, the actual Separatists showed up and recognized Kenobi and Cody. The Lykaeans were indecisive, because on one hand they were making millions of credits off of illegal weapons sales, and on the other they thought Kenobi smelled good. They decided to make the Separatist and Republic representatives fight in hand-to-hand combat, to “determine to whom which they should swear loyalty”, or something. The Separatists fought dirty, and still lost, _and_ got caught. Kenobi blew up a building with his mind. Cody got declared a minor deity. A small child ripped a grown man’s throat out with her teeth. Hondo Ohnaka showed up. It was a whole thing.

Needless to say, Cody has had a long, strange past few days. He’s finally able to go the mess. He really just wants to eat his food and go to bed. Instead, Rex drops into the vacant seat across from him.

Cody doesn’t say anything, hoping it’ll make Rex go away. But that only ever really works on the shinies. Rex eyes him wearily. Cody intently does not look back.

Sighing, Rex finally breaks. “I’d do anything for General Skywalker and Commander Tano, vod.”

…Okay? That wasn’t what Cody was expecting.

Rex, oblivious to Cody’s confusion, continues.

“I would follow them anywhere. I _have_ to follow them anywhere, legally. But I would do it even if I didn’t have to. You know this.”

Cody slowly nods, as if he knows what Rex is getting at. He can relate to the sentiment. Rex’s eyes gaze into a far-off place. Has he been on any missions recently? Cody might need to check him for head injuries.

“But,” Rex begins, “If I have to hear Skywalker complain, just one more time.” Ah. So it’s Skywalker-related. “About how you, and General Kenobi, ‘have an inside joke and they won’t tell me, what is it Rex, can you ask Cody to tell me Rex, do you know what it is, Rex’.” Cody pities his brother, he really does. “I am going to shoot something. Preferably not any brothers, or Jedi, or stars-forbid _myself_ , Cody. Because that would make Commander Tano and the shinies sad, Cody. But I’m keeping my options open.” Rex is still gazing off into the distance. Cody _really_ pities him.

“Tano doesn’t help?”

Rex gives him a disbelieving look.

“Tano eggs him on.”

Cody very carefully does not laugh.

“I’m sorry, Rex. But I don’t know what you want _me_ to do about it. I just got back from a typical Kenobi mission. Besides, it sounds like a _you_ problem.”

Rex raises an eyebrow in warning.

“General Kenobi is first on my to-shoot list, then.”

“Ten credits says you don’t even come close to hitting him.”

“You don’t actually _have_ ten credits, Cody. None of us do.”

“Not by _legal_ means, no.”

“Touché.”

Cody snorts. “Really, Rex. You couldn’t do anything to my General if you tried.”  
  
“That so? Watch me.”

“Watch you fail?”

Rex’s mouth twitches. “All I’d have to do is pretend Skywalker’s in trouble, and he’ll come rushing in. Then I start blasting.”

“He’s gotten out of worse. And you’re acting like I couldn’t do the same thing to Skywalker.” Cody has seen his general crash his starfighter in the middle of Separatist forces, flip out directly into the lighstabers of Grievous, and somehow lead them to victory anyway, only getting a lightly singed beard in the process. Rex underestimates how ridiculously unkillable Kenobi is when he wants to be.

They both consider each other seriously. Rex is the first to crack, unable to stop a sleep-deprived snort from escaping. Really, he should know better than to challenge Cody to a stand-off.

“Just do something about it, vod. Please. For my sake. For my men’s sake. For _your_ men’s sake”

“I don’t actually know what you expect me to do.”  
  
Rex gives him a flat look.

“You’re the _commander_ ”, he begins dryly, and really Cody should punish him for insubordination, “figure it out.”

At that, he gets up and leaves, no doubt off to inspect his men, or whatever it is he does in his free time in the middle of space. Definitely not to avoid Skywalker.

* * *

Cody finds Kenobi later in his quarters. He’s not entirely sure why, but he feels the need to check in with him. There’s something he’s missing, here. Something that he can’t quite figure out.

Cody doesn’t like not knowing things he should. He especially doesn’t like it when those things concern his brothers or his Jedi. Is he here for answers? He’s not sure what Kenobi could tell him. Or what he’s even questioning.

The door opens before he can knock. Kenobi’s across the room of his quarters with his back turned, and really, he feels like that counts as misuse of the Force.

“Come in, Cody.” The General sounds distant, like he does whenever he’s lost in thought. He sets a datapad down.

Cody steels his nerve and heads in. His palms are a bit sweaty. His feet are cold. He’s visited Kenobi before. Why is he so nervous now?

Kenobi turns, eyes roving over Cody’s face. As always he’s wearing an unreadable expression, but Cody almost thinks he sees… disappointment? Kenobi tilts his head, eyes narrowing in consideration.

Cody’s heart sinks. He’s never been on the receiving end of the Jedi’s disappointed look before, but he’s seen what it does to the people who have been. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t hurt, because he hasn’t actually _done_ anything to deserve it. Has he? Kenobi’s always made it clear that he could visit, but Cody hadn’t really worked in Kenobi’s quarters often prior to the last couple weeks. The general had looked at him _like that_ , and asked if he’d like to come in, and how could he refuse?

Should he have refused? Did he cross a line?

“Sir…”, he begins, but Kenobi raises a hand, cutting him off. He smiles, a full, genuine one that Cody can count the number of times he’s seen on one hand.

“Relax, Cody, I can sense your unease. You’ve done nothing wrong.” Is Kenobi almost… laughing? Stars. His general is going to die.

He must’ve projected his worry into the Force, because Kenobi does laugh this time. “No, I’m not going to die, at least not at the moment. Really, Cody, relax. You haven’t disappointed me in the slightest. You never have.” Well that’s reassuring, even if his general being able to read his thoughts isn’t, and Kenobi better not think that first part got past him.

“Well, I suppose that’s not quite true.” Kenobi just tilts his head, still smiling. “You shaved.”

 _That’s_ what all of this is about?

Cody stares. And stares. Kenobi stares back, eyebrows raised, the corner of his mouth trembling. Cody opens his mouth, and closes it. Then a bark of laughter escapes him. Kenobi’s smile becomes an outright grin, and the _mischief_ all over his face finally makes Cody lose it. Stars. They both need sleep. That mission was _weird_.

Kenobi’s still grinning. “Really, Cody, I’m not sure why you’re laughing. These are serious matters. I was simply saying your cover was _sufficient_ ”, echoing Cody’s straight-faced lie to Skywalker only three days ago. It felt like eons.

Choking on his laughter, Cody pulls himself together enough to respond. “Force, he just wouldn’t let it go. I had to get him off our backs _somehow_ , sir.”

“And you did a fine job.” Kenobi strokes his chin, which is weird when there’s no beard to go with it. “I’ve been hearing rumors that Anakin was terrorizing the 212th and 501st about our little exchange. He’s never really taken having things withheld from him well.” Kenobi has a unique talent for making understatements of the century.

Cody laughs. “Rex approached me in the mess earlier about it. He was downright disturbed.”

“How so? I’d hate to think he had to bear the full brunt of it alone.”  
  
“He threatened to shoot you.”  
  
“Oh really?”  
  
“Yeah. I bet ten credits he couldn’t even get close.”

At that, Kenobi throws his head back and really laughs. Cody wishes he had it recorded. The vod’e would never believe him otherwise… though he’s not sure he wants to share this.

Kenobi doesn’t let loose often, and neither does Cody. They’re suited for each other, he thinks.

Both of them have a lot riding on them. They’ve got to be serious and steady, for the sake of individuals, and for the Republic as a whole.

Both of them are _frighteningly_ competent. Or at least, the other always thinks that of the other.

They each always think they could be doing _more_.

Both of them love attention to detail, to be prepared for the worst possible outcome. Because they’ve both experienced it far too many times.

Both of them are _dedicated_. Their lives are not easy, but they both have a purpose to serve. That purpose was fulfilling—Cody loves serving the greater good, and he knows the general does too—but it’s difficult being in charge of so much.

Because when it comes down to a difficult decision, they’re the ones who have to make it.

Kenobi’s laughter finally comes to a close. His eyes shine as he regards Cody, gently smiling now.

“Right on all accounts, Cody,” he says softly. Kenobi must have read his thoughts with the Force again. It’s a little weird to be honest. Has he always done that?

“No, my friend, you’re just… thinking loudly.”

An odd feeling cuts through Cody when the general calls him a friend. Kenobi seems to sense it, if his strange expression is any indication. Cody takes a deep breath.

“Cody, are you-“

“Your face.”

They start at the same time. Kenobi pauses. He inclines his head, for Cody to continue. It makes him look like a loth-cat again.

“Your face. You… it seemed disappointed, earlier. And it was because I shaved?” Cody needs to stop talking. He needs to be ejected directly into the nearest sun.

Kenobi’s eyes widen slightly. He’s got a blush again. Slowly, he nods, brows furrowing.

Drawing another deep breath, Cody continues.

“And… I know you were looking at me before. When I had it.”

Kenobi’s blushing harder. But Cody has to see this through. Attention to detail, and all that.

“So… did you like it?”

Kenobi just stands there for a moment, looking at him. At first Cody thinks he’s just lost in thought, but then he notices a distinct vacancy in his general’s eyes. Stars. Is that what Cody looks like when he’s examining Kenobi too long?

Kenobi opens and closes his mouth. He searches Cody’s face again.

“Did you or did you not have a thing for my beard.”

“What? No, not at all, why would you. I was—you. I was admiring the dedication to your-“

“I like your face. Like it is.”

Kenobi’s face is the color of Maiasi tree sap. Cody's is on fire.

“You’re weird about your face, I get it. And if you just like having a beard, I get it. But just-“ Cody is going to explode, and he doesn’t have any idea why he’s saying all this, but he can’t stop. “I have to read you all the time. It’s kriffing _hard_. It still is. You think you’re easy to read right now, or something. You aren’t. I mean you are- to me. But your face is distracting and makes it hard again.” Kenobi looks vaguely like he’s going to pass out. “I kind of liked having a beard. It reminded me of… I don’t know. You were looking at it though. It looked good, I think. Your face is nice. That was a weird mission. The Lychaeans really liked you. I really like you. As a person. And general. so I could… relate.” His rambling trails off awkwardly. Eloquently put, Cody. Really nailed it. Somewhere, Rex is laughing at him.

Kenobi just continues to stand where he is, dumbly.

Kriff. Cody just crossed a boundary he shouldn’t have. _Kriff._ What was he _thinking_. He turns to leave.

“I’m sorry, General, I don’t-“

“You’re right.”

What?

Cody slowly turns around. Kenobi is giving him that strange look from earlier.

What?

Kenobi steps towards Cody. “You said it earlier. Or thought it. So sorry to intrude like that. I didn’t mean to.”

_What?_

“What you said- about both of us.” He tilts his head. “There’s a lot at stake each time we make a decision. And we’re often faced with the hardest decisions there are.” He steps closer.

Cody’s frozen. Kenobi steps closer. Is he saying what Cody thinks he’s- no. Wait. Yes? _What?_

Another step closer.

They’re chest to chest now, almost touching. Cody releases a breath he didn’t now he was holding. Kenobi’s searching him again. Grey-blue eyes narrowly peer up into his, boring right into his soul. They slowly travel down his face, to his lips.

Oh.

“So,” Kenobi drawls. “It’s your choice, Cody. What’s your decision?”

* * *

“So you totally had a thing for my beard, right?”

Kenobi looks at him increduously.

“I mean, I don’t have it now, but you did, right?” Cody winces. He can hear himself sound like Skywalker.

Kenobi’s exasperated eye roll makes him _feel_ like Skywalker.

“General?”

Kenobi grimaces. “Cody, please never call me General right before, during, or after sex _ever again_.”

“Well what should I call you then, sir?”

“We’ve been over this before. You’re free to call me Obi-Wan whenever you want. Though I suggest not in front of the Senate. Something about… fraternization might come up.” _Probably shouldn’t do it in front of the Kaminoans either_ , Cody thinks, _though it would be funny_. “And for the love of the Force, please don’t call me ‘sir’ in bed either. It’s weird.”

“Sure thing, sir.”

Kenobi—Obi-Wan? No. Kenobi thumps his head back against his pillow.

“Cody.”

“Sorry.”

They lay together in comfortable silence.

“……..So did you like the beard or not?”

“………………Yes.”


End file.
